


A Date With A Little Surprise

by SuperDerek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, One Shot, Romance, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDerek/pseuds/SuperDerek
Summary: Sara and Ava are going on a date. But Sara saw someone from her past.Ava makes a sweet gesture to Sara and Sara confesses something.





	A Date With A Little Surprise

Sara and Ava were finally back on a date. Both had been so busy with work, they never really got the time to meet again. They walked into the restaurant. Sara found a fancy one and reserved a table for two.

“So, are you excited about our date tonight? I missed you so much, even though I’ve seen you like all the time, but we never really had time for ourselves.”, Sara smiled at Ava while walking to their tables. “Yes!”, Ava replied excited, “We really needed the alone time again. To be honest working with the legends is so stressful. I can’t imagine what you are going through all the time. I’d be so done with them.”, Ava added laughing. “Well, I am done with them but they are a good team. My friends. Exhausting friends but still friends.” Sara pulled out Ava’s chair and so did Ava.

Awkward silence for a few seconds. The both started to laugh. Time was passing and no one interrupted them. The date was going so well until Sara saw a familiar face. She was in shock when she realised who the person she recognised was. It was her ex-girlfriend. Nyssa Al Ghul. They were so in love, but Sara has moved on. She was dating another woman. 

Ava realised that Sara looked kind of petrified. “Sara, what is wrong? And don’t tell me nothing is wrong, because I can see that something’s wrong.” 

Sara broke her stare at Nyssa and looked at Ava. “I’m sorry… I think I just saw someone from my past… If I’m honest, it’s my ex-girlfriend. Nyssa Al Ghul from the League of Assassins. Nevermind I think, it was probably someone else that looks like her.”, she smiled at her date and continues eating. “Sara, are you really sure that it was your ex? Because if so, you can go to her and talk to her. I know that you were together and had deep feelings for each other. I understand.”, Ava had a smile on her face and leaned to Sara and kissed her forehead.

The blondes finished their plates and got up to look for Nyssa. “I always forget that you did a background check on me and literally know everything about me. It’s like you have an intersect full of my information in your head, which I really like. And I have to say, I want to be your intersect because I really like you, Ava.”, walking out of the restaurant waiting for Ava to get the reference she just made. Ava suddenly starts laughing, squeezing her date's hand. “You always tell ME I am a nerd and now you just referred something to a tv show. Now I can call you nerd too.”

Suddenly a dark-haired woman passes Sara and her date. The woman didn't look very pleased. It was Nyssa. “Nyssa!”, Sara called. The woman stopped abruptly and turned around, facing the Captain and the Agent. “Sara. Wow, I wouldn’t have thought you would look for me. I saw you, but I didn’t want to disturb you on your.”, she stopped talking and took a deep breath, “date.” Nyssa finished the sentence. 

They could tell that Nyssa wasn’t very pleased that Sara was dating again. But surprisingly Ava took it well that they were currently talking to Sara’s ex-girlfriend, who she used to really be in love with. Ava introduced herself, “Hello,” she smiled, “I’m Ava Sharpe. I work for the Time Bureau as an Agent.” Nyssa was impressed by the woman. She looked good, had a good job and taste in women. She shook the agent's hand with a smile on her face. Sara was very surprised that they hadn't started a fight, because she knew how much Nyssa hated it when Sara had a new love. It seemed like they got along. She just got Nyssa back after a long time. But she didn't want to lose Ava because of her ex-girlfriend. 

All of them went to a small bar near the restaurant where their date was, sitting in a booth and catching up on things. Happy that they all got along so well. 

After a few hours and a couple of drinks, Nyssa said goodbye to Ava and Sara and left. The three of them with big smiles on their face. “This was really one of the best dates I’ve ever had. Not because I saw my ex-girlfriend, but because you like Nyssa and Nyssa likes you. I’m so happy.”, she kissed Ava deeply. 

“Well, I have to say that this was an interesting date. I really liked where it lead us.”, kissing Sara back. “Let’s head back to the waverider,”, she winked at Sara. They stood up paid for the drinks and left.

Back in the waverider, which looked surprisingly good for the amount of time Sara was gone. “So, you want to get into my room or are we saying goodbye already?”, hoping that Ava would stay a little bit longer. “If you ask me like that, then I must stay.”, she laughed and took Sara’s hand. 

In Sara’s room, they looked at each other. Not knowing what would happen next. Both walked towards each other until their bodies touched. Starting to kiss each other with passion. They had to stop for a second to gasp for air. Back to kissing. After a few minutes of kissing someone knocks on Sara’s door. Which pissed off both women. “What?”, Sara replied annoyed. “Sorry to disturb you Captain but I think something is wrong.”, Ray said feeling sorry to interrupt his Captains date.

Sara and Ava rushed out of her room and searched for the problem. “Where is the problem? I swear if there is no problem I will kill you all.” Sara threatened Ray, who looks a little bit terrified of her voice. He leads the couple to a room Sara didn’t know about. “What is this?”, Sara asked not knowing where she is. “Ask your date.”, he giggles and walks out of the room. Sara starts to look at Ava with a big question mark on her face.

“I am really sorry that we got interrupted but I asked Mr. Palmer for a little favour. And he agreed. I asked him to prep a room for us with a beautiful view to see the sunset, but it is already too late to watch the sunset, so I changed my idea into something else. A room with a projector that shows us the prettiest sunset ever. I thought it would be romantic.”, Ava said and towards Sara taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek. 

“Wow, this is… beautiful, I don’t know,”, she stopped talking, “Thank you, Ava. This makes our date even better.”. She kissed Ava on the lips. Ray left the room with a big smile on his face. The agent and the captain lay down on the floor and watch the sunset together, cuddling each other. 

“I can’t believe that I found someone like you, Sara. I think I’ve never been this happy before. This was an awesome date and I can’t believe that Ray didn’t mess this up.”, says Ava with a small tear in her eye. Pulling Sara closer to her. Sara cuddles up and kisses Ava. “Still can’t believe what you did today. First the thing with Nyssa and now this? How did I deserve this?”, kissing Ava even more.   
After the sunset, they both got up. The day was long and exhausting for both and they walked back to Sara’s room, hand in hand. Laying down on her bed, they got into the spoon position and fell asleep.

The next day, Sara woke up before Ava. She got up and made some breakfast for both of them. She walked back into her room with a tray of food, waking Ava softly. “Good morning, I made some breakfast for us.”, She remarked while smiling at Ava, who still had a very sleepy face. They gave each other a good morning kiss and started eating. 

Ava was eating the breakfast with relish. It seemed like that Sara did a good job. “Thank you for the breakfast, it was really delicious. I didn’t know you can cook.”, she laughed finishing her drink. “Well, not everything is written in my files.”, Sara kissed Ava taking away the tablet with the empty plates on it. 

“I really did have a great time yesterday. Thank you so much…”, she remarked while sitting down next to Ava looking into her eyes. “I appreciate everything you did yesterday.” Sara moved closer to Ava. “Sara you don’t have to thank me. It’s the least thing I can do. But I’m really glad that you enjoyed it.”, Ava smiled at her. She did not know that Sara had such a soft side on her. Which she really loved. Tough at missions and soft on dates. The best combination she could’ve gotten.

Both talked for a while, but then duty was calling. “Ava? One thing before we head to the main room.”, Sara looked a little bit anxious. “What is it? Please tell me everything is fine…”, Ava started to worry because of Sara’s face. “No, everything is fine.”, she smiled. 

She grabbed her girlfriends face, kissing her with passion and not wanting to stop.   
“Ava, I love you. I know this might be a little bit early, but I don’t care. I really love you with all of my heart and I don’t want to lose you. Ever.” Ava started to get tears in her eyes. Tears of joy. “I love you too, Sara.” Both started to kiss each other deeply. 

Done with the confession Sara made, they walked into the main room of the waverider with big smiles on their faces and holding hands. They completely forgot that they were holding hands which resulted in the legends looking at them, with surprise on their faces. They had never seen Sara this happy before.

“So, Legends! What is today's mission?”, she asked them with joy. And of course, Ava was helping today. She wouldn’t leave Sara’s site. Happy she found someone like her.  
They discussed what’s today's mission was and then they all got to their respective duties. 

After the mission was over, Ava still hadn’t left Sara’s site. Both were so in love with each other. “I love you, Ava, words can’t describe much.”, she kissed her girlfriend.

“I love you too Sara.”, Ava replied kissing her back. They were already in Sara’s quarters and were now continuing what they couldn’t finish yesterday after the dinner. They were kissing each other with a lot of passion and fell onto the bed. But the fall didn’t break the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Avalance one shot. Please excuse my English if there is something wrong. English is not my first language. And also thank you to my friend who beta read m this. I am really sorry you had to correct so much.


End file.
